what a song can do
by MemoryChronicles
Summary: my 1st songfic about NaLu haha love them! A twist in my story by secondhand serenade was the song i used.


MC: He-hello guys! (fidgety) well… I'm sorry for some errors you may come across while reading. I've had different ideas for fanfictions but this will be the first songfic you'll gonna see so hope you'll enjoy in some ways or another. I've had this idea while sulking at my bed after reading different fanfictions. :3 *smiles shyly*

Mostly Natsu's POV :D hopefully good enogh one-shot…?

DISCLAIMER: well yeah, I don't own Fairy Tail or any part of its story. Oh, and the awesome song is owned by _SECONDHAND SERENADE, entitled: A Twist In My Story _

_THINKING_

"TALKING"

(AUTHOR'S THOUGHTS, DESCRIPTIONS AND SIDE COMMENTS)

It's another normal day at Fairy Tail (well, apparently happy is at the vet). Lucy is peacefully taking a break from all of the missions they've just went through. She grabbed a book and decided to go to their beloved guild (in her favourite spot at the bar counter). Indeed it's harder to concentrate reading and relaxing at a guild as lively as theirs but whenever she's there, she feels somewhat safe and complete.

Upon arriving, she was a bit surprised. Silence was all that she can hear. The said blonde took the opportunity to enjoy her book without someone bothering her. She went directly to the bar and greeted Mirajane a good morning. She then took an iPod from her skirt's pocket and started listening to her favourite songs.

"You can really feel good just by listening to music and reading a nice book." said by the white-haired barmaid while smiling.

Lucy in response nodded and smiled back. She's almost at the good part of what she's reading when the much awaited noise and ruckus had started.

"Move away idiot!" shouted by the ice mage.

"Who are you calling idiot! You moron!" exclaimed by the dragon slayer while showering punches to Gray.

(continuous fighting can be observed)

"Erza's back!" one of the members shouted. A sudden change of atmosphere then took place.

"Hmm… I hope you two aren't distracting others" said by the armour mage.

"Ye-yesss! I mean no, we weren't Erza." Natsu blurted out while one of his arms are hanging on Gray's shoulder.

"Yeah, we're best friends. Aren't we Natsu?" asked Gray who gave a forced smile.

The scarlet-haired girl left the two bickering idiots and went directly to the request board.

"That was a close call." said nervously by the pink-haired guy.

"Yeah, we almost got beaten up… again. It's your fault as always flame brain!" Gray answered.

Just when another fight is about to breakout, Natsu went to the direction where the Celestial Mage is seating. Lucy is now sitting quietly while listening to music. Her eyes were closed and her arms were folded which she used as a pillow. She had stopped reading when the Natsu and Gray came inside the guild. The dragon slayer sat beside her

"Hey Luce! What cha doin'?" Natsu asked. Lucy didn't noticed that Natsu was beside her. On the other hand he was furious as to why she didn't respond. As his patience slowly faded, he snatched away one of the ends of Lucy's earphone making her flinch.

"Oh! Hi Natsu…*looks at the thing he snatched* what do you want?" said by a pissed off Lucy. He flashed his ever famous grin at her and asked "What are you listening to? Can I listen to the songs too?" The blonde would have said no if he didn't look so cute and innocent. She just kept her mouth shut and pressed next on her iPod. He willingly and excitedly listened to the song. (A Twist In My Story is played)… Natsu whole heartedly listened to the song. Trains of memories flashed in his mind (whoa he has one! LOL) The funny thing about it though was all of these contains his memories together with Lucy. He peaked to his side (to where the blonde beauty is) and realized how pretty his nakama is. He felt a bit different by being near her side today. There were like butterflies in his stomach and his heart pumps like crazy. He unconsciously smiled while glancing at her.

Gray and Erza noticed a small blush on Natsu's face.

"There's something different the way he smiles today right Erza?" Gray inquired.

"Hmm… Maybe he already found out. Maybe he's not that dense." Erza answered while looking at the now serious fire mage.

(in Natsu's mind…)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em><strong>Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down<strong>__**  
><strong>__**It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now**__**  
><strong>__**Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver**__**  
><strong>__**I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence**__**  
><strong>__**So please just break the silence**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(setting: At Lucy's Apartment)

"Yo! Luce!" shouted Natsu. Silence was the only respond she's given him. As he was curious as to why his dear nakama wasn't acting the usual self- you know, the usually bubbly and cheerful girl whom he had been so close with. A few moments had passed and he decided to go to the said lady. He wanted to end this damn silence that's making him deaf. He wants to break this situation just because… Lucy was there at the corner of her room near her bed, sulking, crying her heart out. And it hurts not knowing what had made the Stellar Mage this depressed. _Ugh, why does it feel like this. Seeing her sad makes me feel uncomfortable. I freakin' hate this silence, yet I don't know why I can't make myself do anything to somehow decrease her agony._ Slowly, he made his way near her. Concern showing in his eyes.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Please tell me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**The whispers turn to shouting**__**  
><strong>__**The shouting turns to tears**__**  
><strong>__**Your tears turned into laughter**__**  
><strong>__**And it takes away our fears**_  
>0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0<p>

Just then, Lucy replied. "Nothing. It's none of your business actually." And she continued to cry. Knowing her, he asked again. "Come on I'm worried about you- a-a-ahhh…. I mean we ARE worried."

"Like what I said Natsu," the blonde shouted " it's none of your business so leave me alone! I'm not weak Natsu. I can handle this myself." The pink haired boy then replied while forcing her into a warm hug. "Nobody said you are weak. I know how strong you are, that's why I am not used to seeing you like this. I am aware that you don't want to be treated that way… it's just… ugh… I'm sorry. So please end this stuff and be back to the Lucy I knew, to the Lucy of Fairy tail, to the Lucy who's my best friend. And you don't have to cry alone, I'm always here for you." A small pink tinge on the handsome man's face showed while he is continuously comforting and hugging his nakama.

"Sorry *sniff* for worrying *sniff* you." And the said stellar mage smiled at him while repeating to herself... _Yeah… I'm just his best friend… nothing more nothing less._

"Jeez Luce, you really are a weirdo. A minute ago, you were crying and now you're smiling. But you know you really had caught me off guard, I mean worried." He said while wearing his ever famous contagious and adorable grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em><strong>So you see, this world doesn't matter to me<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I'll give up all I have just to breathe**__**  
><strong>__**The same air as you till the day that I die**__**  
><strong>__**I can't take my eyes off you**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
>Natsu's train of memories stopped and he looked at the blonde near him with sincerity in his eyes. He said to himself…<em>Now that I think about it, every time Luce is in danger I can't help but do everything I can to save her. Hell, I can even risk my own life for her. It really makes me feel ugh…restless by just reminiscing our past missions especially those times that I felt like she's gone . ack! What am I saying? Heck, why am I even thinking.<em> He shrugged it off of his head and continued listening to the music hoping that it'll never end while promising to himself that he'll gladly risk it all and not leaving his affectionate glare to her.  
>0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0<br>_**I'm longing for words to describe how I'm feeling**__**  
><strong>__**I'm feeling inspired, my world just flipped, turned upside down**__**  
><strong>__**And turned around, say, what's that sound?**__**  
><strong>__**It's my heartbeat, it's getting much louder**__**  
><strong>__**My heartbeat is stronger than ever**__**  
><strong>__**I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive**_

_**I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story**__**  
><strong>__**It's time I open up and let your love right through me**__**  
><strong>__**I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story**__**  
><strong>__**It's time I open up and let your love right through me**_

_**Cause that's what you get**_  
><em><strong>When you see your life through someone else's eyes<strong>__**  
><strong>__**That's what you get, that's what you get**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Suddenly, his heart's beginning to beat very fast again. Maybe he is sick he thought at first, and he soon realized that it's a different feeling. LUCY… that name, whenever he hears it, he just couldn't help but feel nervous, anxious or whatever you may call it… you get my point right? It's like everything is flipped but in a good way. He feels like he had ran in a race, but at the same time, he's happy about it. INSPIRED as you may say is the exact word. He's motivated to do everything he can just to see her smile, even if she doesn't know what he feels for her.(heck, does he himself even know how he feels for her…?) every moments they shared, every opportunity of them being together makes his face feel a bit hotter than usual. His heartbeat is far much louder, stronger and faster than he ever knew. He never felt like this… except maybe when she is by his side, when she gives him a hug just because he feels sad, and when they are spending time alone together (you know what I mean right..hehe) He's never felt so alive. It was then had he accepted the fact that all this time, he's been blinded by his idealism that they are just friend. He never really thought of her as just a friend (well maybe before) but as someone much greater than that. He remains dazed as he was in deep thought. Lucy noticed that his friend was seriously thinking about some stuff. A part of her wants to know and another doesn't, so she just chose to keep quiet and inwardly sigh. Who knew what will happen to her if she'll  
><strong>bug him from his deep concentration. <strong>

_**I think that this feeling I have for Lucy is love. Ack… what am I saying… I'm not sure… maybe it really is. I can bear to see her with some other guy, I can't bear to see her get hurt, I can't help but feel lonely with just the thought of her leaving. I-i-LOVE HER. That's the truth. So all this time, this uneasy feeling I have whenever I see her was because I love her. I think I need to tell her. But what if she doesn't feel the same about me? I don't know if I'll be able to contain the shock and hurt if she'll not return my feelings. What about our friendship? Will I risk it? I don't want to end our friendship. Ugh…ack! I made up my mind. I'll open my heart for her… For her alone. **__So it's really like this huh, she means everything to me and I can't face my life without her. My life would never be fun without her by my side. She's much more important to me than anybody else. _

Lucy, I -i- I LOVE YOU!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em><strong>So you see, this world doesn't matter to me<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I'll give up all I have just to breathe**__**  
><strong>__**The same air as you till the day that I die**__**  
><strong>__**I can't take my eyes off you~**_  
>0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0<p> 


End file.
